


Creative Writing 1100 week two exploratory writing

by BunnyBoi1998, Nikkie2571



Series: Creative Writing 1100 assignments [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Babysitting, Gen, Pouting, Shopping, Social engineering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26623573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyBoi1998/pseuds/BunnyBoi1998, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkie2571/pseuds/Nikkie2571
Summary: Prompt: The prompt this week is a group portrait. Can you evoke the personalities and dynamics between a small group of characters (e.g. a family, a group of friends, people in a line-up outside a store) by describing actions & interactions, body language/gesture, & using dialogue? Write from the single viewpoint of one member of the group.----Stephanie had a job to do, and she was going to make sure she did it well
Series: Creative Writing 1100 assignments [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926208
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Creative Writing 1100 week two exploratory writing

Stephanie stared at the chocolate bars hard, her long painted nails tapping almost daintily against her cheek as she contemplated the merits of Almond Joy or some Reese’s or even maybe an Aero.

“This really can’t be that hard a choice for you, can it?” Mark asked, his palms open in front of him in a clear gesture of exasperation.

Stephanie turned her head, or really it was more of a pull back and then a toss to the side as she moved her eyes to look at her companion.

“If I’m only going to pick one, I have to pick the one that will satisfy the most cravings, and that means figuring out very thoroughly just what it is I’m craving right now,” she said, sounding almost whiney as she explained.

Mark stared for a second before running his hands through his hair and dropping them back into his pockets.  
“I never want to go snack shopping with you again,” he said, sounding the epitome of deadpan.

Stephanie grinned, her bright white teeth almost shining.

“But then you’d need to go snack shopping with Louis and no one wants that mess again, now do they?”

Mark froze, still as a statue. His eyes darted up and down Stephanie’s form, seeming to search for any evidence that she was joking, that there might be another option.

“You can’t be serious,” Mark said. “Why can’t I just buy snacks by myself?!?”

Stephanie grabbed a Kitkat from the shelf and dropped it into the basket with the chips and popcorn.

“Because,” Stephanie said in a sing-songy tone. “You are an eleven year old boy whose parents don’t trust to go down the block by himself without a babysitter and that happens to be either me or my brother, and I would be quite lax in my duties as the person in charge of your safety to ignore the rulings of your parents, now wouldn’t I?”

Mark pouted at the teenager, his round pink lip wobbling just slightly, but Stephanie didn’t react other than to blink, the indigo of her eyeshadow flashing as her eyes closed then opened.

Mark turned away from her and Stephanie’s smile grew. She’d won that exchange, all that was left was to win the next one about which movie to watch when they got home.


End file.
